First Blood
by Meticulous
Summary: Umbrella always seems to get in the way of happiness...
1. Default Chapter

*I don't own any Capcom characters...and well...you all know the deal  
-Meticulous*  
  
"NO!" Jill yelled as she shot up from her bed, her hands darting under her pillow to find her knife. Grabbing for the first thing she felt, Jill pulled it from under the pillow, preparing to fight anything that came near her.  
  
"Jill?" Chris moaned. "Not again..." He threw off the artistic blue comforter and sat next to Jill who had now moved into an armchair.  
  
"It wont stop Chris" Jill managed to whisper. "They keep coming for me...when I'm sleeping. They never let me sleep." Jill had now begun to cry and Chris wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Jill it's over, it's all over... you know Umbrella was shut down. Nothing could have survived this long." He said slowly and smoothly, trying to comfort her as best he could.  
  
Jill stood up quickly, ignoring Chris's comment and walking into their apartment kitchen to wash the sweat off of her face.  
  
Chris sighed and leaned back in the chair. He knew she was going to keep this up as long as she kept having horrible dreams. How was a couple going to enjoy life when one of the two disregards all facts and refuses to trust the other?  
  
A knock on the door startled Chris. He stood up slowly, reintroducing himself to gravity and walked to the door.  
  
"Chris, I'll get it, you're in your underwear anyway." Chris looked down and slowly realized that he was about to make a complete fool of himself.  
  
"Shit" he whispered, before looking through the eyehole that's framed by a painted gold metal that was banged up and scratched in more places than one. All he could actually see was a hat that said pizza. "Did you order pizza Jill?"  
  
"Yeah, I ordered pizza at 2:30 in the morning, pepperoni actually, want some?" she joked.  
  
"Then why is there a guy outside our door with a pizza hat?" Chris shot back, looking through the eyehole once more.  
  
"I don't know Chris...maybe it's a robber, wouldn't that be exciting?" Jill laughed slightly to herself and continued washing her face.  
  
Another bang at the door startled Chris who had almost completely forgot about the pizza deliverer. "Hold on," he yelled through the door, "just one minute!" Grabbing for his trench coat he covered himself up and unlocked the heavy, New York styled apartment door.  
  
As he slowly opened it, peeking around the corner, he saw a man...in a black ski mask...with a 13 mm pistol pointed at him under what was obviously a fake pizza box. "Get your hands up now, or I swear to fucking god I will shoot your ass right now" the strange man said slowly.  
  
Chris nodded and opened the door carefully, looking over to Jill before the man was in the doorway; he looked at her harshly, waving his hand to the door and then to the ground. This, of course, was basic S.T.A.R.S. training and told her "There's someone dangerous at the door, get on the floor." Jill reacted immediately, dropping to the floor and crawling into their bedroom to grab her knife.  
  
The man walked into the apartment, looking around slightly, his pistol still trained on the center of Chris's head. "What do you want?" Chris said slowly.  
  
The man laughed slightly to himself and then stopped suddenly, moving the gun closer to Chris's head. The man smirked and cocked the gun "You, and your little girlfriend, what's her name? Jill Valentine?" He laughed to himself and looked around a little more suspiciously. "Where is the little bitch anyway?"  
  
Chris's face suddenly became pale as he realized what was happening. This wasn't a robbery...it was a murder! "I don't know," he spit out, "The whore ran off with some other guy."  
  
The ski mask man chuckled and waved the gun around slightly. "I think I smell a liar..." he stopped waving the gun and fired once into the ground.  
  
"Chris!" Jill screamed and she ran out of the bedroom door, her knife wielded and prepared to fight at anyway means necessary. She stopped once she saw that Chris was OK.  
  
The man pulled out a second gun, this time with a silencing barrel. "I knew that all I had to do was scare the rat, then it would run into it's own death." He laughed once more, and had a gun pointed at both Jill and Chris. He was obviously not afraid to fire at either of them.  
  
"Drop your knife or I'll kill your boyfriend." Jill obeyed, dropping the knife that fell and stabbed into the ground. "Good job, most women in New York can never listen" The man smirked.  
  
Jill began to walk towards the man, slowly, but keeping a steady pace, showing no sign of fear. She reached out and grabbed a gun, pushing it away, the man advanced the second gun on her, but was too late, Chris who had sensed what Jill was doing, had already grabbed the gun away. "Looks like you're under our control now" Chris laughed, pointing the gun at the man's chest.  
  
The man said nothing; he just glared at Chris, angry for his mistake. Jill reached for the other gun but the man had been faster, pulling the gun up to his waist, and firing once. Jill fell back screaming.  
  
Chris fired, once, twice, three times into the man until he dropped, gurgling bloody saliva. He ran over to Jill who was clutching her thigh, still wincing at the pain, her blood was flowing freely. Chris knew what to do; he ran into the small, dirty apartment bathroom and grabbed a towel. Ripping it into strips he began to tightly wrap Jill's leg.  
  
Once finished he stood up and wiped his bloody hands on his coat, relieved that Jill would be okay, that that the man was dead.  
  
Chris walked to the his body and sighed, he'd always hated killing people, his father had once told him "The first time your kill someone is always that hardest, unfortunately, it gets easier as you go." Chris agreed because after his first kill he had cried all night but now it was shoot, kill, done.  
  
The man carried a wallet with no information, just money; a lot of money actually, there must have been a thousand dollars in bills. Chris searched the body more, looking for clues or information on why the man was trying to kill the two.  
  
He searched through the coat and found nothing, until he found an inner pocket with a single piece of paper, it read "20 grand is our deal, names are Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, Exterminate, Do not leave any clue that lead back to us." Then it was signed "Umbrella Research Facility"  
  
"Jill," Chris whispered, "We need to leave..."  
  
*Well, I hope you all enjoy, I really am just starting this up so R&R or perish painfully ^^, Thanks oodles! -Meticulous* 


	2. Horror Begins

*I'd love to give you a "previously on First Blood" but I'm too damn lazy, so if you want to know what happened earlier READ THE FIRST CHAPTER...thank you, that is all...*  
  
Running down the apartment steps, Chris looked at Jill, who was still absolutely puzzled and wondering why they were running. Finally she broke him sweaty grasp and looked at him furiously.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Chris!" She spit out at him, still heaving in air. "It's two in the morning and you've got me running around in my pajamas!"  
  
Chris looked at her and sighed, turning and continuing to run.  
  
"Chri- Chris!" Jill sighed and continued running.  
  
Finally the reached the doors of the apartment building and looked at one another. Chris pushed open the door and walked out slowly. Jill followed closely, still bewildered by Chris's sudden actions.  
  
"We're going to split up ok?" Chris muttered slowly and carefully. "Meet me at the police station and don't hesitate to run"  
  
"Chris I don-" Jill stopped once she realized he was shaking. She turned and ran, Chris took off in another direction.  
  
Jill ran as fast as she could, seeing the fear in Chris had startled her and she knew she had to trust him. Reaching the police station just as Chris did, Jill stopped him and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"Now I want to know, what's going on Chris?" Jill sighed and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Umbre-" A gunshot drew Chris's attention and he pushed Jill to the ground, covering her from flying bullets. He stood up and grabbed her from under her arms, heaving her to her feet and pushing her into the police station with him.  
  
"Well, Hello Chris, funny you're here." The desk clerk laughed. "I got a call from Raccoon today, seems they want you and Jill back as soon as possible.  
  
"Wha-, we were banned, for life." Jill murmured.  
  
"Apparently not!" another laugh from the clerk. "They sent a chopper for you and everything, I was just about to call."  
  
Chris looked slowly at Jill who was glaring right back. "We need to go." Chris urged.  
  
Jill sighed and nodded; with psychotic pizza men running around, and Chris acting this jumpy...something bad was about to happen.  
  
Chris and Jill boarded the helicopter, still worried, still shaken, and still confused.  
  
"Chris, what the hell is going on?" Jill stammered, "All of my belongings, everything, is still in that apartment!"  
  
The rumbling and told Chris the chopper was almost in the air.  
  
"That man, he was...sent by Umbrella." Chris mumbled "They're going to send more of them, probably not as discreet."  
  
Jill looked at him coldly, then straightened up and watched his expressions. "Fine, but I swear to you if this is all nothing, I will kill you..."  
  
Chris smirked and leaned his head down to his chest, slowly falling asleep...  
  
"Sir!" Chris was startled out of his deep sleep. "Sir, we're here!"  
  
Jill was just sitting, looking at him. Chris reached his hand to his eyes and rubbed them slowly. He looked up once more and the world came into focus.  
  
"Lets go." Jill snarled, leading Chris off the helicopter and into the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters.  
  
Chris walked into the large office building, looking around and realizing no one was there. "Umm... Jill, there's no one here..."  
  
Jill looked back at him and smiled "right, it's now 4 in the morning, what were you expecting?" Chris shrugged and went off to find himself a cot. He needed the rest, and if no one was going to talk to him what better than to sleep?  
  
Jill sighed and followed, what was the point of sitting alone in a building, which had always made her nervous?  
  
Chris had already been lying down when Jill had made her way to his cot, she lay down next to him and cuddled herself in his arms. Drifting quickly off to sleep...  
  
A gunshot startled Chris as he jumped from the cot and rolled onto the floor. "What the hell?" whispered.  
  
Then there was Jill, shooting her famous 13 mm Beretta custom. Something dropped to the floor, and she shot twice more. "Jill!" Chris screamed over her gunshots, "What are you doing?"  
  
Jill looked at him then threw a gun. "Shoot!" Chris grabbed the gun, stood up, and looked around slowly.  
  
Thump....thump....thump..... "uhh" thump....thump....thump....  
  
"Oh...my god..." Chris moaned.  
  
It's face was and rotted dun color, blood dappled around it's lips and an eye torn out of it's head... Ragged clothing, chunks of flesh missing, and its scalped head told Chris what he was wondering. A zombie... This was a man, walking slowly, on his ankle bones. The sickening crack then made whenever he moved made Chris throw up. He looked back and trained the gun towards the zombie,  
  
Firing once he hit the zombie in the neck it moaned, continuing the struggle for fresh flesh. Chris shot once more, clipping the side of the zombie's head, it disregarded the shot and continued. A third shot hit the zombie in the eye, ripping through the soft, rotting flesh and blowing a hole in it's brain.  
  
With a final blow, it fell...defeated...  
  
Chris looked back at Jill and threw up once more...it was happening again...  
  
*Hope everyone enjoyed, this one was extra fun to write, introducing the zombies and whatnot, thanks much* 


End file.
